Songs of Our Lives
by WillowEliot
Summary: Previously named 'A Day in Kuroshitsuji' Willow Eliot is a Hybrid of a demon and angel. She is also The source of all life. When she makes a wish to be somewhere she is needed she is thrown into the Black Butler world. There she is met with love, mystery and a dark figure of her past. SebxOCxUndertaker Rated T because I can.
1. New Story

**So I'm really indecisive…. Lol**

**But deal with it.**

**I realized most people don't like this story so im completely rewriting it.**

**New plot, new love progression. Same characters. Minus Dylan… Didn't like him very much.**

**Madam Crystal and the Witch will not be in the story anymore either.**

**Willow will have a similar background. Kinda… **

**I deeply apologize to anyone who liked the previous story line… **

**However this one, I believe is a better story**

**I am also changing the name of this story, since 'A Day in Kuroshitsuji!' Doesn't really apply anymore:/**

**So the New name will be 'Songs of our Lives'**

**So thank you all who read my last story and I completely understand If you do not want to continue reading.. But It would mean the world to me if you at least gave it a chance and read it.**

**Thank You!**

**~~~CrystalRose~~~**


	2. Hybrid?

**A/N: So! Here's the first chapter of Songs of Our Lives! I really hope you guys like this story better. And it is quite different than A Day in Kuroshitsuji! But please review so I know how you all feel about this new plot! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any songs listed or mentioned. I only own the OCs**

The Songs of Our Lives

Ch.1

Willow P.o.V

The last ghost girl stepped forward. "Have you decided on your wish?" I nodded, "Yes, I have. I wish to be in a place where I am truly needed." The spirits of the lost girls smiled. "You made the right wish, we shall grant it." Jessica, the last one lost, grabbed my hand. "We will send you to a world where a boy thinks that he needs a demon to achieve his revenge. It is a hidden world, but it is there. You will recognize it when you see it. Please, help the them, show them the happiness in the world. Now, close your eyes." I did so, my body felt warm as gold light enveloped me. I felt light as if I was floating in water. My hair floated around me as if pulled my the current of water. The gold light faded and my body once again felt heavy, my hair falling back down to brush my shoulder with its short length.

I heard birds chirping and the cool morning air. When I opened my eyes I stood in front of the building I thought I would never see in real life. The Phantomhive Manor.

I trudged up the stairs with my bags on my back, my swords hanging off my hip. I kept my music low as I reached the door and knocked three times. The door was answered by a familiar black haired and red eyed butler. A demon. I knew this but I would have to get over it for now. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Willow Eliot. I would like to speak with your master. I am here to help you both."

-_-_-_-Ghost Girls?-_-_-_-

Red eyes narrowed at my face. His eyes raked over to my ears. The tips of my ears were pointy and pierced multiple times. "Oh sorry, I don't usually keep my ears in so I forgot about them, sorry." I smiled at him and brought my ears down to a normal human size. "I assume you know what I am? I know what you are, Sebastian Michaelis." I smirked. "Indeed, Half-breed." My brow twitched, my smirk dropping into a frown. We were suddenly inside with Sebastian under me on the floor, my sword pressed into his neck. "You would do well to remember that I do not like derogatory names such as 'Half-breed.'" I growled into his face. My music had turned dark with my anger. He glared back up at me, "And you would do well to remember that I can kill you with a flick of my hand." I laughed lowly and dug my sword deeper into his neck, "Which one of us is under sword point? And for you information, I'm much stronger than this. Only the strongest can learn to hide their power." I whispered in his ear and let loose a bit of power. The demon's eyes widened. But it soon disappeared with the rise in his power. I guess he was also very powerful. But my power was just a little over his. We held each other's glares with fire in our eyes. The first to look down was the demon. Hmm, good he understands who is the stronger one here. "Good. We have an understanding." I leapt off him and stood in the center of the room. I looked around and marveled at the large manor. "Wow… Just like I remember. Hmm… Never thought I would come here." I whispered to myself. A clearing of a throat brought my attention to the top of the stairs were Sebastian stood. "You wanted to meet with the Young Master?"

"Oh! Yeah, right." I skipped up to the stairs. My happy mood back into place. Before I could step onto the first step I was stopped. "You can leave your…bags here, I'll have one of the servants take them to a guest room. And I assume you don't want to leave you swords?" I shook my head and placed a protective hand over my two swords. "Very well, you may keep them with you." I dropped my two bags but kept my Laptop bag with me. I don't want anyone getting into it and possibly break it trying to figure out what it is. I ran up the stairs and stood beside the butler. His eyes locked on my laptop case but he asked no questions. He simply walked down the hall, leading me to, I'm guessing the study. Ugh. Despite my watching the Anime and reading the Manga, I fear I'm going to get lost in this oversized manor. I remember when I was younger I would wish every night before I went to bed that I would wake up in this world. But that never happened. I also remember my disappointment. I would wish so hard and try all these 'spells' to take me here, all for nothing. I started to remember my past, that dark time. I shivered, hanging my head low. I hated that time, I hated that man, hated that house.

I hadn't realized that we had come to our destination until I ran into the demon butler. I jumped back with a glare and a blush on my face. He knocked and a faint 'come in' was heard from the other side. Sebastian opened the door, holding it open for me. "My Lord, this woman here wishes to speak with you. She is aware of what I am, she also is part demon."

"Oh? Then please, sit and we will talk, Miss…?" Ciel Phantomhive waved to a chair in front of his desk without raising his head from his papers, only his eye looked up at me. "Willow Eliot, sir." I walked forward and felt eyes on my body. "Um, is something the matter?" I asked hesitantly. Did I have a tag sticking out? Did I have a tear in my shirt or jeans? "What on earth are you wearing?" Ciel asked, his face confused. Oh. That's why they are looking at me. I looked down at my black skinny jeans and combat boots. My shirt was an open army green button-up with a black tank top underneath. "Clothes." I stated simply. I guess it was odd for me to be wearing this in the 19th century. Oh well. Ciel sighed, "I understand that they are clothes. I'm questioning why they look strange. Women don't usually wear trousers." I crossed my legs in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. I smiled at the little lord and his butler. "They look strange to you because I'm from the future, everyone wears 'trousers', even women." My smile grew into a full blown grin at their deadpan faces. "Future?" I nodded.

"Yup. In fact to be precise the day I left to come here was August 3, 2013." Their faces were priceless. I could see in their eye small belief but they also weren't too sure about me. I wouldn't believe me either if I suddenly sprang this on someone I just met. We sat there for a few minutes, just staring at each other. I finally sighed, seeing as they weren't believing me, I'll just have to prove it. I bent down a grabbed my laptop case. I opened it up and pulled my laptop out. Stroking the stainless steel top. "Here, this is something from the future. This is basically what the world runs on in the future. Everything is a computer." They gave me a quizzical look and then looked down at my computer. "Okay, this here is a computer. This type is called a laptop. You can take it around with you everywhere." I pulled out my phone from my back pocket. "This is a cellphone. It's kind of like a land line but like the laptop you can take it anywhere and call from anywhere. You can play games or music also on both of these." I unlocked my phone and played a piano song. Their eyes widened, belief shining in the red and blue eyes. "So. Now on to business. Seeing as you now believe me being from the future." Ciel blinked a few times, he looked like he was still trying to wrap his head around what I just showed him. Talk about sudden. "Of course."

"Okay first off, you should know that I have no human blood in me. I am half-demon and half-angel." I started. Ciel nodded, telling me to continue. "Second, I'm one of the best demon hunters in the 21st century. So if you order Sebastian to kill me… well, he already knows my power." I smiled at said demon. He glared back. I chuckled then continued, "Third, I know almost everything about you and what will happen in your future. Please don't ask how because that's a secret." I looked the boy across from me in the eye, "What I am offering is my assistance in your duties as the Guard Dog."

Ciel looked at me for a few moments, a look of deep thought on his face. Finally he spoke, "I will accept you terms. You will work as a maid here and-" I cut him short when he mentioned me being a servant. "Sorry, Ciel, but I refuse to be a servant. I know that you don't hurt you servants when they make mistakes, but I refuse to serve anybody." I lifted my chin defiantly. He narrowed his eye, "Pray tell, why?" His visible eye hard and demanding. "I can't tell you, but I can show you. Now don't get all embarrassed." I stood and turned my back to the Master and Butler. I bent slightly while lifting the back of my shirt, exposing whipping scars. They marred my back, covering every inch. Putting down my shirt, I lifted the sleeve of my shirt to show more scars. "Now not all of the ones on my arms are my servant scars, some are from fighting demons and other supernatural beings." I slid my sleeve back down and faced Ciel. His eyes were wide. He folded his hands in front of his mouth to hide his frown. I looked at the Demon standing behind his master. His eyes too, were wide. "I know you know what this is like right, Ciel?" His eyes narrowed as he nodded slowly, his hand sliding down to his rib cage, where his slave mark was. "You will live here then. You will be a guest in my home. Is there anything else?" His voice was quieter but still held a tone of authority. I thought for a moment. "Oh! I almost forgot. Sebastian should know what this is. I am the Life Source."

"The what?"

"The Life Source. I have the power to bring out emotions people don't usually feel, I am basically the source of all life, besides God. For example, I can make the happiest person into the most hateful person." I said it like it wasn't a big deal. If I was saying this two years ago I would be very serious and would avoid everyone so I wouldn't affect them. My power had grown over the years but so had my control. Instead of my power taking effect whenever, I can decide to use my power or not. I did take a while to master it but it was done. I also figured out other powers of mine. But those will be reviled at a later date. I smiled at the little Phantomhive, my music growing louder with my happy mood. "What is that sound?" Ciel asked, his eye questioning. "Oh, that's just my music."

"Music?" I nodded and heightened the volume of my music.

"Yup, music. It's music from the 21st century. It plays from inside of me, it's how I show my feelings."

"Is this another power as the Life Source?"

"No, but I did first hear my music when I awoke my powers a Life Source. Every _hybrid_, "I glared at Sebastian, "Like I has a special ability, mine is The Arts. I am what is known as a Muse. The ability of a hybrid depends on the angelic parent. My mother, I hear, was one who granted wishes of the arts. If someone wanted to learn or succeed in the arts, she would help them." I looked down at the ground. My music grew quiet and sad. I never knew my mother. She never bothered to contact me, for all I knew she could have been killed by my father, for he was a demon. I hated them both. They left me with a human family- I loved them, my human family, but still. Why did they leave me? I have this feeling that I will never find out. "Miss Willow?" I jumped as I was broke from my thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, sorry, I just got lost in thought." I smiled weakly.

Suddenly a thought came to me. What point of time was I in? What had happened to Ciel already? Was I in the beginning or later in time? I thought of how to ask what time I was in without giving away anything. I didn't want to tell them of what happens if it hadn't yet. Ah! That's it! "Hey Ciel, what did you have for breakfast this morning?" I asked. Remembering that the very first thing in both the manga and anime was Sebastian waking up Ciel. The blue eyed boy rose a brow. "What did I have for breakfast? Why would you want to know that?"

"Just answer." The earl's eye narrowed at my demand.

"My Young Master had poached salmon and mint salad." I nodded my head, "You had the scone, did you not?"

"Yes." Ciel's eye widened. Probably wondering how I knew that. I smile at him and winked, "I did say I knew almost everything about you and what will and has happened. And now I know what point of time I'm in. Oh! And tell me one more thing. Is Sebastian supposed to fight some Asian guy today?" I needed to know if I was in the manga or in the anime. Or maybe it's a mix. That'd be cool too. Just more work for me.

"Yes he was. In fact, my guest is to arrive quiet shortly."

"Sebastian won't lose. Just so you know." I stated with a smile. "You should let me spar with your butler. It would be a more interesting battle. Of course, you can still have him fight the human and then compare the two fights." I wore a sly smirk on my face. "And you will be able to determine if I'm strong enough to help you." 'And I really want to see how strong Sebastian really is.' I remember from my childhood thinking how amazing he was when he fought. But now all my feelings of amazement are gone. When I was a kid I could marvel and have a crush all I wanted because I never thought I would meet him in real life and I never knew that I would hate demons as much as I do now. I never thought he would be standing here in front of me and I was about to have a fight with him, even if it's a harmless spar. But here I am. Past feelings mean nothing to me now, I was a kid, just twelve years old, and my feelings then will have no effect of my feelings now. He is a demon, and I'm a demon hunter. I will eventually stop him from taking Ciel's soul, even if it kills me. Such as a duty of a demon hunter. I don't regret my choice in this lifestyle, I take pride in it. And that's just what it is. Being a demon hunter isn't just a job, it's a lifestyle, a hard one at that. Only the strongest can live this life I had chosen.

Being brought back from my musings, I hadn't realized that the demon in question had left. "Does this happen often?" I jumped and focused on the boy in front of me. "Huh? Does what happen often?" I tilted my head to the side and rose a brow. "Do you space out often?" Ciel clarified. I thought for a second before nodding my head, "I suppose so. When I think about something, I most of the time get sucked into my own little world and it's hard for me to get out." Ciel nodded and leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist. "Is there anything else I need to know about you beforehand?" Nodding slowly, my eyes grew dark and serious. "Yes, there is. You need to know that you can order me around as much as you want and I may or may not choose to obey. Secondly, if I say that I have business as the Life Source, you must not, under any circumstance, interfere with it. If you do, well, I'll just say that I have no control and I will most likely try to kill you, and I don't want to do that. Also, if you do manage to stop me from doing my job, alive I might add, I will be thrown into a state that varies depending on the job." My eyes were hard as they stared into the calm, calculating ones of Ciel. We sat in silence for a few minutes like that, just staring each other down. The silence was broken by the lord. "Fair enough. Now, anything else?" Geez this kid wanted to know everything. Well, I guess I can't put it passed him if he was allowing a complete stranger into him home. I would want to know a few things, too. "Oh! And my diet is different from yours. I don't eat meat, or at least any meat from land, including chicken. I only eat fish and fruits and vegetables. People who eat like me are called pescetarians." Ciel raised a brow with a bewildered look in his eye. "You don't eat meat? I have never heard of someone with that kind of diet." I wasn't able to reply when a knock came at the door. "Come in." Ciel called out.

Sebastian opened the door and stepped in. Bowing he said, "My Lord, our guest has arrived. He is waiting downstairs." Ooo, this will be very funny. Ciel stood from his desk and walked out with Sebastian with me trailing behind. As I walked behind the Earl I felt my pant stick to my leg. Looking down to the side of my thigh I saw a dark wet patch. I reached my hand down, pulling my hand back to inspect the liquid. Blood. Not mine though, it must be from before I came here. I had just finished a job in exterminating a demon. "Excuse me, but might I go change? I just realized that I'm covered in blood from my last job." I called up to the butler in front of me. He barely turned to look at me when he answered, "Of course, I'll have Mey-Rin show you to your room." We came to the entrance hall. I spotted a familiar head of raspberry hair that belonged to the sniper maid. "Mey-Rin." Sebastian's voice rang out to the maid. Her head snapped up while a deep red coated her face. "O-oh! M-mister Sebastian, Young Master! Is th-there s-something I can do for you?" She shook and stuttered as she looked up at us. "Yes, I need you to take Miss Willow to a guest room." He turned to me and bent down to my ear. I couldn't help but step back. "Keep your music low." He ordered. I glared up at him, my eyes glowing gold. "Don't worry, _Demon_. It's only you who can hear it. Humans can't with how low it is." I hissed at him. My eyes blazing and face contorted in anger. 'Who does this guy think he is?! He has no right to order me around! I'm so going to beat his…' My thoughts were cut short once again when Mey-Rin called out to me. "Miss Willow, I will take you to your room, yes I will." Mey-Rin seemed a little scared from her position from next to me. My bangs hid my eyes from her so she couldn't see the golden glow. I forced my eyes away from the glaring butler and back to their 'original' color. I turned to the maid with a blinding smile. "Okay, thank you, Mey-Rin." I shot another glare to Sebastian before going to Mey-Rin's side. "Lead the way." I flourished my hand forward for her to go first. "O-of course, milady." I snorted to myself. 'Milady.' I inwardly laughed. "Please call me Willow." We walked down the hall, past many rooms. 'Ugh, I'm going to get lost in this ridiculously large place.'

We walked in silence for a while. My hands fidgeted at the quiet area. Finally growing weary of the silence I struck up a conversation with the maid. "Soo, Mey-Rin, is it?" She jumped and looked over at me with a startled expression. "Y-yes, Miss Willow."

"Oh, please don't call me 'Miss', I plan on being your friend and don't you find it weird if you call your friend 'Miss'?" Her face lit up with a blush covering her cheeks. "O-of course, Mi- Erm… Willow." Mey-Rin stumbled over her words. She gave me a small smile as we came to a stop. "This will be your room. I moved you bags in here earlier." She opened the oak door and pushed it open. My eyes widened at the large room. "Oh my god! This room is huge!" I squealed and bounced into the room. "This is perfect!" The room was very spacious with large windows on the south wall. A large bed occupied the east wall with dark blue curtains hanging from the canopy. A fireplace with blue-black chairs and a coffee-table in front of it was it the west wall. A wooden trunk sat at the foot of the bed. On the north wall next to the door Mey-Rin and I stood at, was a few paintings hanging over a desk. Little decorations accented the room, midnight blue being the main color theme.

On the bed sat my bags. I walked over to them and unhooked my swords from my hip. "Hey Mey-Rin?" I called to the maid who was still standing at the door. "Y-yes?" 'I'm going to have to try to help her with her stuttering… it's really annoying. "Can you get me a wet cloth? I need to clean up the blood on my body." I rummaged through my largest bag with my clothes. I pulled out some black tights and a long form-fitting white t-shirt. "Here you a-are." Mey-Rin handed me the cloth and I walked to the bathroom with my new clothes in hand. Stripping down to my underwear I quickly ran the wet rag over my body to get rid of the blood. 'Hmm. Seems that I did get cut.' Right on my right side was a deep cut. Dried blood crusted the wound. 'I need to mend my shirt sometime tonight. But for now I'll have Mey-Rin wash them." Once I finished cleaning myself up I put on my new clean clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom and handed Mey-Rin my soiled clothes. "Could you wash these for me? Don't worry about the tear in the shirt, I'll fix it later tonight." I smiled at the maid as she took my clothes and walked out of the room. I strapped a tan belt around my waist and fastened my swords on. Before walking out of the room I slipped on some socks and my combat boots.

'I'm so ready to beat the crap outa that arrogant Demon.'

()(*)()

As I walk out of the manor I heard a loud shout. Looking over to where Ciel was I saw Sebastian and an Asian man. "Take this! Secret technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" The man screamed. I broke out into laughter when I reached Ciel. "I swear that man just makes it up as he goes." I leaned against the Earl's chair as we watched the match. The Asian man rushed Sebastian, his fist poised to strike. It was like a blur. First Sebastian was in front of the man, next he was behind him kneeling down after he struck the human. The man coughed up blood, bending over, falling to his knees. Though the man was far from done, "Th-this is our school's last hidden secret technique…!" He struggled to his feet. While running at the turned back of the butler he shouted, "Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist…" He was once again brought to his knees. "What in the world are you?!" He shouted at the still turned back of Sebastian. The Demon turned while brushing off the dirt from his gloved hands. "I am the butler of Phantomhive. What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?" I pushed off the chair and walked over to the two. "Okay well then. It's my turn. Step aside weakling." I glared down at the Asian man on his knees. His eyes were wide then narrowed into a glare of their own. "HA! You think that you, a girl, can beat him if I couldn't?" I bent and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. I glared into his now scared eyes, "You want to bet?" I hissed in his face. His eyes looked way from mine. I scoffed and dropped him. Like a switch had been flicked I smiled up at the Demon. "So are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to fight?" He glared down at me making my smile even wider. "Now, now. Just because I we hate each other doesn't mean we have to show it, especially if we are around Ciel. And other people, of course." He looked me up and down again before sighing. "Fine." He turned and took his place a few feet away from me. After the Asian man was dragged away, I walked to my spot. "So Ciel, any rules?" I looked at the Earl in question. "Weapons are allowed… And don't destroy my mansion." I saluted him. "Aye Aye, Sir!" I turned to face my opponent while sinking into a defensive stance, drawing my swords to cross in front of me. "On the defense? Seems like you already know that I am going to win." I scoffed at the arrogant butler. "As if. Just attack." His eyes narrowed. He drew two knives from his jacket and lunged for me. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't there anymore. He skidded to a halt and looked around. I dropped from above too fast for him, slamming his head into the gravel ground with my feet. He reached up from his position under me and grabbed my ankles, flinging me off him as he stood, and right into a tree. My back smacked into the bark painfully. I slid to the ground only to push off of one of the protruding roots of the tree. Launching forward, I place my sword in from of me, aiming right for his head. Sebastian sidestepped just in time. My blade barely scratched his cheek. I twisted in midair bringing my arm with my twist managing to slice his chest.

He kicked me in the stomach, sending me back a few feet. He then sent three knives at my face which I blocked with my swords. He launched more and more until he ran out. One knife hit the hilt of my sword knocking it out of my hand. The same with the other. Sending them flying into a nearby tree. "Looks like its hand-to-hand combat then." He shot at me with his fist targeted at my face. I grabbed his wrist and flung his arm to the side. I focused a punch to his gut which he blocked with his other hand. My hand was clenched excruciatingly in his vice-like grasp. I spun around, grabbing the hand that was holding mine and slammed him into the ground by his shoulder. I still held onto his wrist so I decided shoot him into the air. Spinning to gain momentum I let go of his wrist sending him soaring. I jumped up after him. Once I was above him I planted my feet into his stomach, making him go down faster. He hit down on the ground. Dust and rocks flew everywhere from his impact. I touched down next to his Sebastian shaped hole, gracefully. Once the dust cleared I could see a wide-eyed demon lying in the ground. I stifled a laugh at his shocked face. "Give up?" His eyes darted to my face. He sighed and closed his eyes, nodding. I let out my giggle and offered him my hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up, only to try to attack. My grasp hardened on his hand as I twisted his arm, pushing him to the ground and pinning his arm to his back. "Don't even try." I released him and even though he tried to attack me last time, offered him my hand once again. This time he didn't attack. He just stood, dusted himself off and walked over to the gawking group. Ciel's mouth was slightly agape, the servant trio behind him were in hysterics. "How did you do that!?" "Nobody ever beats Sebastian!" "Wow! You're amazin'!" They crowded me. I nervously laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh, well it was nothing really…" I backed away from them to Ciel. "So, am I strong enough?" I asked happily. He nodded with a smirk on his face.

He picked up the glass of lemonade next to him. "Quite. Sebastian, you must be tired after taking such a beating, have this." He said sarcastically. Quickly remember what was in it, I ripped it from the boy's hand and chugged it in one gulp. I coughed for a second then raised my eyes to the baffled ones of the Master and Butler. "I… just saved… you from a horrible… heartburn… So… be grateful." I panted. My chest had already bloomed with a fire that killed me. "I'm surprised that you can handle that. It would have killed any normal person." Ciel sounded impressed. I smiled to myself. Yay! It's hard to impress him so yay! "Well perhaps we should go inside and get cleaned up. Sebastian's face looks like it got mauled by cats." I pointed a thumb at Sebastian. His face was covered in deep cuts and scrapes from his many face plants. "Of course."

Once Sebastian assigned the servants their tasks, we headed inside. We walked up the stairs leading up to the front door. As we walked to Ciel's study I grew guilty. Ugh. As much as I hate his kind, for some reason… I just don't feel right about scarring his face. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye as we walked next to each other. His cheek was still bleeding slightly along with some other deep cuts. With the guilt gnawing at my brain I reached out and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked down at me. His eyes questioning and slightly mad. I sighed and looked to Ciel. "Could you meet us in your Study? I need to heal his wounds before we go there." Ciel looked between the two of us then nodded his head, "Just be quick about it." He passed us and headed down the hallway with Sebastian and my eyes glued to his receding back. A clearing of a throat brought my attention to the demon next to me. I looked over at him. Sebastian nodded down to our hands that were still clasped together. I yelped and ripped my hand from his. "S-sorry." I felt my face betray me as it grew red and warm. "Um, could you take us to a bathroom or something. Just so I can heal your wounds." He didn't say anything as he turned and walked back to the main hall. I followed him in silence all the way to the servants quarters. We came to a stop in front of a dark colored door. He opened the door to the room and stepped to the side to let me in. I brushed past him into what seemed to be his extremely plain room. "Okay, well can you sit over there on the bed and take off your shirt so I can get the cut on your chest?" I pointed to the bed in the corner as I walked into the adjoining bathroom. I grabbed a bowl from the sinks edge and filled it with warm water. Grabbing a rag, I walked out of the bathroom to see him sitting on the bed with his head turned away from me. His bare chest was covered with his blood. I cringed. I walked over to him and placed the bowl of water on the floor. I sat next to him with the rag in hand. The water tinted purple as I dipped the rag in it. My claws dripping a healing liquid into the water. Hesitantly, I pressed the wet cloth to his chest. He flinched away at the touch. "Sorry, the healing medicine does sting a little." I continued to dab the blood from his wound. Once done, I placed my bare hand on his chest, blushing a little, and whispered under my breath. A purple glow took over my hand and I felt the cut close under my touch. I bent and dunk the rag in again. "I need to do your face now." I looked up to find his face inches from mine. I jumped at the closed proximity. He leaned back with a deep in thought look in his eyes.

I gently touched the cloth to his cheek. He didn't even flinch this time; just continue to stare at me. After a while he spoke. "I thought you hated demons." I looked into his eyes.

"I do."

"Then why heal me?"

I thought for a moment, honestly not coming up with a good reason. I didn't know myself. "I don't know… Maybe it's because… Because I just don't like hurting someone who doesn't deserve it…"

"How do you know that I don't? He questioned.

Shrugging, I answer, "I don't, I just have to trust that you didn't do anything to deserve it…" I scoffed, "But you most likely did since you're a demon."

"Why do you hate demons so much? If it's alright to ask." Huh, sounds like he really wants to know. He was even polite about it. I was silent for a moment, contemplating if I should answer or not.

Finally coming to a decision, I dropped the rag back into the bowl with a plop. I looked up into the demon's eyes, looking in them deeply to find anything negative in the bloody ocean. "I hate demons because _your_ kind killed my entire human family." Silence enveloped us as we looked at each other. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." He looked down at me. "Whatever." I stood and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a new outfit. "We should be getting back to the study…" He nodded and went to change. When he came out he lead the way down the hall and to the study.


	3. We're Soul Mates? WHAT?

**A/N: AWE~ Aren't I nice!? I uploaded twice in one night! Please Review on how you like (or don't like) the new story! Thanks, my Lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any songs listed or mentioned. I only own the OCs**

The Songs of Our Lives

Ch. 2

Third P.o.V

"So what shall you have me do? I don't want to just hang around doing nothing." Willow faced Ciel, who sat at his desk looking through some papers. He was silent for a moment as he thought. "I want you to prepare yourself for our guest. Currently your clothing is unpresentable to someone of this time." Willow looked down at herself. She hummed in understanding. "I do suppose that my normal attire is a little odd for this era. I will go look for something more appropriate. Do you have any dresses here?" The little Earl nodded, "You can have Sebastian take you to the dress room we have reserved for Elizabeth." Willow paled at the thought of speaking with the demon. "Um… Does Mey-Rin know where it is? I will feel more comfortable around her…" She asked. Ciel raised a brow but nodded. "She does, you can ask her." Willow grinned and spun towards the door of the study. "Thanks, Ciel!" She bounced out of the room.

"Know let's see if I can find my way to the kitchen." Willow walked down the hall, following the scent of food. Her music changed randomly to different genres, since she didn't have a particular mood. "I don't know where you're going, but do you have room for one more troubled soul?" She sang along with Fall Out Boy's 'Alone Together'. She sang as she walked down the stairs and down another hall, finally finding the kitchen. "Hey, Is Mey-Rin in here?" She asked loudly. Only to come face to face with the demon. _Oh Wonderful! Just lovely._ She thought to herself. Sebastian Looked up from his work with an annoyed look on his face. "No, she is not." His voice was cold. "Obviously." But her voice was even colder. Anyone normal would have noticed the temperature drop at least twenty degrees.

They glared at each other until a small bell on the wall ringed. "I believe you master is calling you, dog." Willow smirked at the aggravated look the demon gave her. "Shut up, Half-breed." He pushed past her after putting his gloves and jacket back on. Her eyes flashed gold. She elegantly spin and slammed her heel into his back sending him face first into a wall. He slid down the wall and shot an enraged glare at the Hybrid. He shot up and tried to slam a fist into her face but she backed up and grabbed his fist. She tossed him down the hall outside the Kitchen. They battled it out until the hallway was nothing but ruble and broken rock. "What is going on!?" A voice yelled from the end of the destroyed hall. Willow was on top of Sebastian with her sword pressing into his neck. Sebastian also had knives against her neck. They both were covered in dust and cuts, blood oozed from a deep cut on Sebastian's arm, and blood poured from Willow's leg wound. Their heads snapped up to the voice. "U-um… Hey~ C-Ciel…" Willow jumped off of the Butler and sheathed her sword. "We were just play fighting, s'all…" She lied nervously.

Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't care what kind of quarrel you two have, but _try_ not to destroy my mansion. Sebastian hurry and clean this up and finish the preparations for our guest's arrival." Sebastian bowed with his hand over his heart, "Yes, my Lord." With a small glare shot in Willow's direction the raven-haired butler quickly cleaned the trashed hallway and kitchen. Willow straightened her clothes and helped.

Hefting a large piece of wood onto her shoulder, Willow walked outside and tossed it onto the pile of broken wood and stone that they had made. Soon they had fixed the kitchen and hallway completely and were seated at table so Willow could heal their wound quickly. They sat in a tense silence (besides her music, which was a slow classical) as the Hybrid healed his arm. "There. All done, you can continue with you work." She stood and began to walk out of the kitchen. She stopped suddenly when her chest felt like it was being slammed with a hundred sledgehammers. She heard a grunt from behind her and turned stiffly to see Sebastian holding his chest. He lifted his gaze to hers and stood, his face looked pained as he walked toward her. As he got closer the pain subsided in both of them and they could once again breath normally.

A dreading feeling came over both of them. Willow took a step back out into the newly fixed hallway. The mysterious pain came back full-force. She quickly stepped back to his side. "Just freakin' lovely!" She exclaimed. "Of all the people…! It just has to be… Ugh!" She fell to the ground and pouted. "Why me?!" During her rant Sebastian stood their silently, thinking to himself way this was happening. "WHY?!" Willow moaned from her crumpled position on the ground. "No…no…why…?" A tick marked formed on the demon's brow. Sighing he crouched down next to the 'dying' Hybrid. "Will you kindly be quiet? I'm not happy about this either. But it seems I'm the only one here trying to think of what the problem is." Willow stopped moaning and looked up at him with cold eyes. "I already know what's wrong… you don't think that I am stupid? Obviously you are." She rose and faced the butler. He glared down at her short form and tried not to kill her. "Then… Why. Are we in pain… When we are apart?" He strained every word. Willow looked down and chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, um, it's…" She took a deep breath and threw it all out there in on breath.

"It's because we're soul mates!"

-_-_-_- Soul Mates?-_-_-_-

They were in a room filled with dresses. Pink dresses. Any tomboy's nightmare.

"Um.. Isn't there any other dress rooms with less… girly dresses…?" Willow asked nervously. Sebastian had been silent since she told him they were soul mates. Though it is pretty rare for a demon to find a soul mate. First, you needed a soul. And demon's don't really have souls. Or that's what everyone thought. Everyone is born with a soul mate but few find theirs. Even fewer demon's find theirs. That is because two souls can be born in different times or dimensions and most of the time a demon's soul mate is born in a different dimension, so there a slim chance a demon will find theirs.

But this just happens to be one of those cases where they do meet somehow.

Sebastian stayed silent as he moved to a small chest and opened it with a key. He then pulled out a few dresses and laid them out on a table for Willow to look them over.

"Wow. They're all so beautiful! And black and red!" She smiled at the dark dresses. Willow hummed in thought and place a hand to her chin, her green/red eyes scanned the dresses for a while.

The first one was a strapless white dress with black lace going down the front and back tying at one side. The bottom was trimmed with black ruffled lace. More black lace was wrapped around the torso. The dress seemed to go all the way to the ankles. "This one pretty…" Willow commented. She then moved onto the second dress.

This dress was black and red and fell, once again, to the ankles. It had a lot of red ruffles and bows and was really drappy. Willow's nose wrinkled at all the ruffles. "I like the colors but… to many ruffles and bows…" Willow then again moved on the third and final dress.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the dress. "I must be going insane because this is the first dress I've seen and fell in love with.." She smiled wide and snatched up the dress and hugged it to herself. "I want to wear this one!" She told her silent soul mate. He nodded and went to grab the corset and shoes.

Willow watched him as he picked up the medieval death trap for women. "I-I'm not going to wear t-that…Right?" Sebastian began walking toward her.

"Of course, this dress requires a corset to be worn and it is proper for women to wear them." The demon said.

"Yeah well…" Willow trailed of, failing to think of something to say. She just sigh and looked at him with a annoyed look. "Fine." She grumbled out. "But Mey-Rin has to help me! I don't want you to do it!" She shot out quickly when he began walking toward her. He just sighed. "As you wish." He set down the death trap and walked out of the room, closing the door after him.

A few moments later the cherry haired maid knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Willow called. Mey-Rin stepped in and walked up to the Hybrid. "Y-you needed me, my- er, Willow?" She quickly corrected herself remembering Willow had said they were friends. Willow nodded and picked up the corset and handed it to Mey-Rin. "I need help with my dress, so do you mind helping me?"

Mey-Rin smiled widely and shook her head, "I do not mind at all! I'll be glad to help!" Willow smiled back and gave a quick thanks before shedding her modern clothes and folding them, leaving her in her underwear.

Mey-Rin blushed but said nothing as she wrapped the corset around Willow's front and began to tie the strings in the back. She pulled the strings tighter and tighter the further down she went. Willow grunted in pain with each tug. "How can you people *grunt* stand where these *grunt* death traps? *grunt*" Willow pressed on her stomach to try to relieve the pain.

"All my organs are in my chest and my boobs are basically pushed up to my ears!" Willow cried once Mey-Rin was done tying the corset. Mey-Rin blushed but chuckled at the short haired girl's mini-rant. She helped Willow slip into the dress then sat her down at the vanity table and brushed through the girl's short boyish hair. She pinned it back to keep her bangs from her face and put a black bow over the pins to hid them. She added a little make-up and was finished. "All done! Go look in the mirror to full see yourself." Willow obeyed and stood in front of the full-length mirror. "Oh wow! Is that really me?" Willow looked at the stranger in the mirror with the familiar face. A knock came at the door and Willow called for them to come in. "My Lady, our guest is here, the Young Master has asked for you to come to the Drawing room." Sebastian said as he walked in. He stopped mid-step when he saw her. She wore a long black silk dress with a square neck line. From the knee down were long ruffles that trailed down to the floor. Around her neck was a simple black ribbon used as a choker. Her hair was pinned back so he could really see her face now. As much as he hated to admit it, she looked beautiful.

"That dress suits you." He said while bowing with his hand over his heart. Willow blushes and looked away. "Thanks…" She mumbled. She quickly recovered from her moment of shyness and looked at the demon butler. "Well let's get going! Can't keep 'em waitin'!" Willow walked out the door after Sebastian, but not before shooting a big thanks to Mey-Rin for helping her get ready.

Sebastian led the way to the study. They walked in an awkward silence the whole way. Willow played with her hands and looked at the back of Sebastian's head. 'He's pissed. He must be! I'm not happy about it either but he could at least pretend like I am.' Willow thought to herself. She sighed to herself and looked away from her demon soul mate. She, instead, directed her attention to the paintings on the walls. They soon arrived to the study (much to Willow's relief).

Sebastian knocked three times and they heard a 'come in' from Ciel. They entered and Willow curtsied, greeting them. "Good evening, Lord Phantomhive, Mister Damiano." The two males stood from their seats around a small table and bowed in return. "Mr. Damiano, this is my guest Lady Willow. Willow, this is Mr. Damiano, he is manufactures stuffed animals in my factory in India." Ciel introduced the two while giving Willow a look. Willow nodded slightly and turned to the Italian man with a bright smile that could challenge the sun. "A pleasure to meet you, sir." The large man colored before returning her greeting. Willow smirked to herself, men are so easily swayed.

Soon they were all seated around the small table with a board game in front of them. Ciel and Mr. Damiano were discussing the factory in India, but Ciel didn't seem all that interested. He already knew what this man was doing and a small look to Willow told him that she knew as well. She easily hid her hatful look with a small smile and a flutter of her eyelashes. She was trying to get Mr. Damiano's trust and it was working perfectly. Ciel smirked as he moved his game piece.

"The progress of spinning technology in East India is truly astonishing." Mr. Damiano spoke, "We are also developing quite a top-notch staff…" Willow covered her laugh with a forced sneeze. "Excuse me, this room is a bit stuffy. Do you mind if I open the window?" Ciel waved her off with a flick of his hand. Willow nodded and rose, walking to the window, barely covering her chuckles. 'What a liar! This man! He thinks we are clueless, he's the clueless one! Can't wait to see his terrified face when he realizes it!' Willow thought to herself as she breathed in the cool night air coming in from the window. Sitting down once more she tuned into their conversation. Ciel looked down at the game and read of the space he landed on. "'You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead.'" He shrugged and looked up as Willow spoke. "Too bad. You lose a turn." She turned to the lying man with a charming smile. "Your turn." He blushed and looked down. "Yes, of course." He spun the top, getting a five. "All right, five spaces." He moved his game piece and leaned back, trying to resume the conversation of business. "So, if I might ask for your support in the form of another 12,000 pounds…" But he was interrupted by Ciel once again. "'You lose a leg in the enchanted forest.'"

He spun again after being reminded that Ciel lost a turn by Willow. He spun the top once more, this time getting a six. "Right, six…"

"Sorry, but that's three. You lost a leg remember? You move only half the spaces now." Willow said in a smooth voice looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I-is there any way for me to reclaim my leg?" Willow's face grew sad, "Unfortunately, no. As Ciel would say, once something is lost, there is no way of getting it back. Right, Ciel?" Willow turned to look at the boy who nodded. She reached forward and grabbed the piece from Mr. Damiano's hand, brushing her fingers over his hand. His face turned red as she placed the piece on the board, three spaces from where he was previously. "Your body is burnt by raging flames." Willow spoke softly. She smiled and looked up Mr. Damiano. "Quite the game, isn't it?" She chuckled. He stuttered his agreement.

The door opened to show the demon butler. "Dinner is served." Willow grinned and stood with Ciel. "Oh, yay! I had seen the garden through the window and it looks marvelous!" She gave the Butler a fake smile, which he returned. But if you looked really close you could see the dislike on both of their faces. 'Child.' Both the Hybrid and Demon heard the comment from Mr. Damiano. So had Ciel, he looked back at his guest with a glare. Mr. Damiano, realizing he was heard, backtracked. "I mean, the flexible heart of a child is required of a craftsman." He stood and walked toward the door. Sebastian stared at the man while Willow looked out into the hallway to hid her angered expression.

Outside, they sat at a large table with Mr. Damiano on one side and Ciel and Willow on the other. Sebastian set the food down in front of the three. "On tonight's menu is a finely-chopped raw beef donburi from our chef Bardroy." He then went into dramatic mode and gave a detailed explanation to the dinner. Willow glared at the Demon who knew she didn't eat meat. He smirked back at her. Her glare then turned into a smirk. Sebastian rose a brow but she just smiled sweetly and pretended to eat the meat with a simple illusion.

When Mey-Rin came up to pour the wine she was shaky and her face was flushed. The short-haired Hybrid smirked and mentally took control over the wine bottle. Just as Mey-Rin was about to pour the wine Willow flicked her chopsticks and the bottle jerked towards the butler and spilled over his uniform. Willow snickered and made another piece of meat disappear. Ciel's eyes were wide but his shocked face soon turned into an amused smirk. "Oh dear, better get that cleaned up." Willow said with a sickly-sweet voice. Sebastian gave her a death glare but then nodded and excused himself. All of this went unnoticed by the guest. Finny and Bard dragged Mey-Rin away. Mr. Damiano finally decided to breath from his inhaling of his food. "Eh? Where did the butler go?"

"Don't worry about him. There was a little accident and he had to go get cleaned up." Willow smiled with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Mr. Damiano nodded and continued to eat. Sebastian returned quickly and poured the wine. He skipped Willow. Which was fine with her because she didn't like the taste of wine.

-_-_-_-Evil Willow?-_-_-_-

"My, I thoroughly enjoyed that!" Mr. Damiano exclaimed. He quickly then changed the subject to business once again. "Now about the contract…" Ciel interrupted…Again. "Before that we must finish our game." Mr. Damiano grew nervous. "A-ah well I have another appointment to go to…" This time Willow interrupted. "Oh, but you must stay! At least for dessert?" Willow batted her eyelashes. "I suppose I could stay…" He turned to Ciel. "May I borrow you telephone for a moment?" Ciel nodded. Once Mr. Damiano left, Willow sighed and slouched in her chair. "Ugh. You own me one for flirting with that nasty man." Willow glared at the blue-eyed boy. Ciel shrugged, "I owe you nothing, you started flirting on your own."

"Yeah, for you! I need his trust so I can carry out the plan." She huffed. Sebastian came in with a cart of tea and snacks. "Hey, Sebastian~. Did you like you uniform being soaked in wine?" The demon glared at her. "It's your fault… You gave me meat when you know I don't eat it."

"Yes, and you had no problem with giving the illusion that you ate it." Sebastian said back. Willow huffed again and stood. "Anyway, it's time to get started." She walked to the door and left, Sebastian leaving not to long after.

Downstairs Mr. Damiano was talking about his 'secret plan' to an unknown person on the other end. "Yes, the factory is long since sold off." His conversation ended soon after a ghostly face appeared in the door. And again in the main hall with the painting of Ciel's parents. He found himself in the vast halls of the manor, lost. He tried every door he came across, each a fail. "This mansion is huge! I can't find my way back to the drawing room.

"You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead."

Willow projected Ciel's voice down the hall from her hidden spot. Mr. Damiano stopped when he saw a figure walking towards him. He turned a ran screaming 'Stay away!' Willow put on her best terrified face and ran after him yelling his name. He slowed to a stop as she caught up. "Hurry! We must run! Hurry!" Willow grabbed his arm and ran. She heard his breathless pants behind her and smelled his fear.

They ran to the main hall were they stopped at the top of the stairs. 'Mey-Rin's not here… Good. Then she won't see when I do this. "Ahh! It's coming!" Willow backed up and knocked him off the stairs. He fell to the bottom of the stairs and groaned in pain. "Ah! Mr. Damiano! Are you alright!? Your leg!" Willow ran to the bottom of the stairs and supported him. "Hurry! We must go!" She helped him down the hall. Footsteps were heard behind them and they scrambled faster down the hall. Willow then projected down the hall:

"You lose a leg in the enchanted forest."

The footsteps grew closer. "Hurry! Run!" Willow shouted. She opened a door and ushered him in. "In here! Hide!" She pointed to a cupboard. He nodded and scrambled in. Willow smirked and closed the door and locked it just as Sebastian entered. "Such a foolish man. Easily swayed by a few pretty words and gestures. Disgusting." Willow sneered.

"And he seemed all too eager for dessert. A every inpatient man. To get in the oven with the dessert."

Mr. Damiano banged on the oven door. "O-oven? Please let me out!"

They tormented him a bit more before finally letting him out.

-_-_-_-Evil Willow.-_-_-_-

In the drawing room Ciel sat in his chair as he listened to the screams of his 'guest'.

"What an ugly scream. He sounds like a strangled pig. He sells the factory without telling me, and then he says he wants to 'secure a labor force'? Did he really think he could keep that a secret? That stupid trickster…" He moved his game piece to the end of the game which was labeled as 'Happy End.' He gazed at the game boredly and knocked down the piece. "Indeed, Miss Willow, Once you've lost something, you never get it back."


	4. Steven? Kelly? Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any songs listed or mentioned. I only own the OCs**

The Songs of Our Lives

Ch. 3

Willow P.o.V

Light. Why is there light in my dark world of sleep? "Miss Willow it's time to wake up." Ah, that's why. I cracked open an eye and glared at the demon. "Go away…" I groaned and buried my head into my pillow. I heard a sigh from somewhere near my feet. 'Great…' He then torn the blankets from my body. I instantly curled into a ball. "You'll have to do better than that." I muttered. He didn't reply. I peeked out from under my pillow and found him at the other side of the bed from where I was. I glared at him and shook my head. He nodded and flipped the mattress. I clung to dear life as the bed turned on its side, my claws digging into the soft fabric. "If some other than I saw you like this they would think you are a cat." Sebastian said.

I snorted and glared at him from my sideways position. "Yeah, well I just so happen to be half cat-demon. And I'm not letting go." I turned my head into the mattress. I heard footsteps walk away and I grinned in victory. But it was not to last… I screamed as the mattress completed its flip. Landing right on top off me on the ground. "Get this off me!" I screamed. The mattress was lifted off me and I saw the smirking face of my (unfortunate) soul mate. I hissed and tackled him. We battled it out once again, but this time careful not to break any walls.

We stood on either side of the room, panting. I held a vase in my hands while Sebastian held a fire poker. "I *pant* hate *pant* you…" I gasped for air. "Likewise…" Sebastian glowered at me. We glared at each other for who knows how long until a knock came at my door. My eyes widened, as did the butler's. We set aside our fight for the moment and cleaned the room in less than a second. "Come in!" Mey-Rin walked in and saw how battered the we were. "U-um did I interrupt something…?" Yes. I was just going to beat his a-

"No you didn't, Miss Willow is just difficult to wake." I turned and glared at the demon. "You know, this is like the fifth time I have glared at you this morning and I've only been awake for 15 minutes." Sebastian shrugged. I still had the vase in my hands and chucked it at his head. He dodged it easily and it broke against the wall. Mey-Rin yelped and looked nervously between the us. "U-um, Miss Willow…? T-the Young m-master wanted to see you…" She stuttered.

I snapped her head away from Sebastian and to the maid. "Oh. Alright." I turned to the demon. "You. Out." I pointed to the door. His eyes narrowed but he complied. I kicked the door closed and turned to Mey-Rin, "Sorry 'bout that! We don't have the best relationship." I chuckled. I then turned to my dresser, which I had filled the previous night after we had our late dinner. I had met Azzurro Vanel when his lackeys tried to take Ciel. I quickly dispatched of them and the main rat. All by myself. Because a certain demon doesn't care that his master was almost kidnapped. Bastard.

I pulled out a black shirt with studs going down the sleeves from my dresser. Then a pair of black skinny jeans. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and fixed my messy hair. Some black eyeliner was applied then changed from my 'Nightmare before Christmas' pajamas to my new outfit. Today's theme is black!

Mey-Rin watched me as I went on with my daily routine. "Um… Can I help you?" I asked while tugging on my black combat boots. Mey-Rin snapped into reality and shook her head rapidly. I stared at her as I strapped on my studded belt and looped my swords onto them. "Ookayy….?" She looked at my clothes and had a perplexed look on her face. "Okay. What's up? You're lookin' at me like I'm crazy." I faced her with my hands on my hips. I looked right into her eyes and gave her 'The Look'. You know, the one your parents give you when they know you're lying.

"I-I don't mean to be rude, but your clothes are male clothes." I looked down at my outfit. "No it's not… Oh, wait… I guess it is in this time." Wow. I totally forgot I wasn't in the 21st century. Wooow… Thanks brain! "Well this is how people dress were I'm from." I don't know if I should tell her that I'm from the future, I should see if Ciel is fine with it first, they are his servants after all. Then again.. He'd probably be okay with it, saying "Do what you want. It's your secret to tell. It is no concern to me who you tell." Or something like that.. I decided I'll gather all the servants later and tell them.

"It's a lot easier to move 'round, y'know?" My American accent making an appearance. Mey-Rin nodded with a shadowed look on her face. "You know what it's like to wear things like this." I said not really as a question but as a comment. She looked up at me with a startled expression, "I do. But… how did you know?" Through her glasses I could see a guarded look in her eyes. I shrugged. "You have that look about you and I saw the odd face you had when I said these clothes are easier to move in." It wasn't a complete lie. "Anyway we should be gettin' to Ciel, I've kept him waitin' for too long." I walked to the door with Mey-Rin scrambling behind me. "Y-yes of course!" She stuttered. Onwards, to Ciel's study!

-_-_-_-Sniper Maid?-_-_-_-

"What are you wearing?" Ciel asked once I walked in.

"What are _you _wearing?" I shot back. His brow twitched. I chuckled and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Just joking with ya. But I'm here to help and protect you and I can't do that in a tight corset and a heavy dress, now can I?" I asked with a tilt of my head. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I will allow you to dress like that, but only within the grounds and not when we have guest, am I clear?" I nodded with a happy smile. "Crystal! So, what did you need me for?"

"Ah, yes. We will be having some guests tomorrow." Ciel said as he read over some documents. "I have invited the children from Count Barton's orphanage to visit the manor." So, we're going by both manga and anime, lovely. This is going to be confusing. "You're so nice Ciel!" I teased. He shot me a glare, "I only invited them so they could test my newest products."

I scoffed, "Yeah, okay…. I still think it's nice." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked with a hard look in his eye.

"What was-'' I was cut short by a loud boom. "That?" I modified my question. The sky had gone from a happy blue to a dark grey. "Stay here." I commanded as I ran out of the room with my hand on my swords. "Time to kick some as-"

"Miss Willow!" I looked down the stairs in the grand hall to see Finny running in through the front door.

"What is it?" I jumped down the stairs halfway down. He looked flustered and he was breathing fast. "Shh… It's okay. Take deep breaths. It's okay." I tried to calm him down but I guess he took too deep of breaths, for he passed out. I caught him and laid him down on the floor. I ran out the front door to find Sebastian and a black and teal haired guy locked in combat. He was familiar… Like I meet him from somewhere before. He was tall and had pale skin, almost as pale as Sebastian's. His eyes were a deep purple and his hair was shaggy. I know him from somewhere. "Where's Willow?!" A girl screamed from the sidelines. I hadn't even noticed her. And apparently she hadn't noticed me.

She had short orange hair. Her face was spotted with freckles and her eyes were like sapphires. She carried a sword on her hip, the one I gave her for her 17th birthday. She was shorter than me and younger. Her name was, "Kelly?!"

She turned to me and let a bright smile take place. "Willow!" She bounded over to me and leapt into my arms. I caught her with ease. "K-Kelly! What are you doing here?!" I questioned once I put her down.

"First can you call off the dog?" she pointed to Sebastian. I turned to look at the still fighting men.

"Sebastian! It's okay! They're friends!" He turned to us and eased up on his choke hold on the guy who looked so familiar. Once he let go the mystery guy kicked him in the gut making the demon go flying.

"Steven! Stop!" Kelly screamed at the man. "Steven?" I gasped when I remembered who he was. "Steven!? The same brat I saved from that vamp?" I had saved him from this vampire a year or so after I became a hunter. He was 13 at the time, but it's been 5 years since I last saw him. He was now taller than me. And he carried himself with a deadly grace of a Hybrid. Did I forget to mention that? Oops. Yeah, Steven's a Hybrid just like yours truly! But most Hybrids are taught to fight at three years but like some other Hybrids (me) he was raised as a human.

Steven turned to look at me and gave me a cheesy grin. "Hey, old woman!"

I scoffed and placed my hands on my hips. "Who you callin' old, brat?" We both had a stare down before he gave me a bear hug. "Gah! Can't breathe!" He laughed and set me down.

"Miss Willow? Who are these people?" Sebastian questioned as he walked up behind me, fixing his uniform. He kept a wary eye on Steven.

"Oh yes! This is Kelly and Steven. There friends of mine from my time…. Wait." I turned to Kelly. "How did you get here?" I narrowed my eyes as I stared her down. Kelly chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well~ funny story~…"

I sighed. "You can tell me later, but first I need to check on Ciel. Sebastian, stop glaring at Steven." I sighed again and walked up the stairs into the manor. 'Aww, and here I was expecting a fight… too bad…' I grumbled to myself until we all go to the study.

I barged in without knocking, startling the little Earl. I walked around his desk and lifted him into a hug. "Willow! Wh-" His eyes were wide and he looked surprised.

"I'm protecting you, Idiot." I kept an eye on Kelly, She will snap in 3, 2, 1.

"AWWWW! You're so cute!" Kelly squealed like some Japanese fangirl that you see in manga. She flashed over to me and Ciel and attempted to rip him from my arms. I side-stepped letting Kelly fall face first. I set Ciel in his chair again, apologizing as I did so.

"Kelly." I glowered down at her. She shivered and retreated to hide behind Steven. "So scary…"

"Sorry 'bout that! Kelly has a problem with cute things, and cute people. You're lucky I know you're cute or Kelly would've gotten you." He blushed and waved it off coolly. "So you guys have things to talk about and I and going to make sweets for the little kiddies coming tomorrow! Ciel, you are 100% safe with these two, so don't worry." I skipped out of the room and made my way to the kitchen. I suddenly stopped, remembering something. "Ah! I forgot to ask Kelly how she got here!...Oh well!"


	5. Friends?

Songs of Our Lives

Ch. 4

I hummed softly as I whipped cream in a metal bowl. Kelly and Steven were still in Ciel's office, and Sebastian was somewhere in the Manor. I had been making tons and tons of sweet for the children that we were expecting tomorrow. It took all my will power not to eat every. Single. Piece. After I turned 18 I had enrolled at Oregon Culinary Institute, despite having a deep passion to eradicate all the demons and supernatural dangers to humans, I had a time where I just wanted to be normal. I wanted to have my own restaurant and live with Kelly and our other two friends we had at the time. However, Ryan and Sterling went off on their own but they kept in touch. That is… Until Kelly and I left… I hope Ryan's doing okay. She has a bad habit of running into things. Sterling better be keeping an eye on her…

"What are you doing?" A suave voice spoke behind me from the kitchen door.

"Picking up your slack, that's what." I replied without missing a beat. "If you weren't running around doing whatever the hell you were doing; you wouldn't be so far behind. Those kids will be here tomor-." A hand slapped over my mouth. My eyes widened as I was spun around to face Sebastian. His face was calm as he looked at me, his nose brushing against mine. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. My muscles tensed as I prepared for a fight, that's what I expected. But he just stared at me for a while longer before dropping his hand, but he didn't move. His red eyes felt like fire burning through my core. If I looked away, that would be like me accepting he was alpha. He wasn't. Our eyes never wavered from each other's, not wanting to admit defeat.

To anyone who saw this, it would seem like we took a huge leap from hostile fighting to being actual mates. But we were fighting. A silent fight for dominance. Sebastian's eyes were guarded from anyone seeing his emotions. However, being the Life Source I could easily see his emotions if I wanted to. And boy, did I. Something stopped me, though. Like a gut feeling. I had half the mind to just do it anyway and let all his secrets be open to me. But… I wanted him to slowly peel away, to slowly open up and give everything up.

I was shocked by my own thoughts; my own mind was already betraying me. Thankfully, I was saved by a piercing screech from somewhere in the mansion. Neither me nor Sebastian moved.

"I think that was Mey-Rin…" I breathed.

He only hummed in response.

"I'll finish up here and you can go help her. I also believe there are some unwanted guest on the perimeters." I said leaning back from him, but not breaking eye contact. He didn't either. He slowly back away and the door opened behind him. We only stopped looking at each other when the door closed, separating our gazes.

I chucked my whisk at the door.

()()**()()

Damn it. She's winning.

()()**()()

Kelly's P.O.V

"So, tell me what you two are doing here." Ciel asked us.

"We are at the disposal of Willow, so if she says she'll do whatever you want her to, then we will do the same." I replied with a smile.

"So I take it you are staying?" Ciel deadpanned. I nodded.

"I mean if that's okay with you?" I tilted my head. "I mean, Steven here can time travel, so he can always take us all back."

"No, no. I want to see how all this plays out. It should be entertaining."

"Whoo!" I jumped up cheering, Steven laughing from his chair next to mine.

Ciel just watched with an amused smirk.

"I'll have Sebastian set up your rooms." He said, waving to his butler who was stoically standing behind Ciel's chair. I had completely forgotten he was there… Oops.

We finished our conversation and followed Sebastian out to our rooms. He gave us a quick tour of the Manor before stopping in front of an oak door. He opened it and gestured to Steven to enter. Steven grinned at him and patted the demon on the shoulder, it seems that her forgot about their fight just minutes earlier. Sebastian just looked at him. I chuckled and waved at Sebastian.

"Don't mind him, he's simple." I laughed, walking away."

"I heard that!" Steven called.

"You were supposed to!" I yelled back. Sebastian rose a brow but lead me to the next door.

"This will be your room; Miss Willow's room is just one door down if you need her." Sebastian spoke for the first time since being told to show us to our room. I could hear a slight note of disdain when he spoke my honorary sister's name.

"What's up with you and her, by the way? I mean, if it's okay of me to ask?" I didn't want to set him off somehow. But I just needed to know.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I believe it's up to Willow to tell you." I instantly noticed the lack of 'Miss'. I smirked and nodded before entering my room.

"All right! Thanks, Sebastian." He nodded and was about to walk away when I called out to him. "Hey! Just so you know, Willow doesn't like conflict unless it's to the death. So if you don't intend on killing her, fight with her in a non-physical way." I smiled, their problems are their own but I don't want Willow's feelings to be hurt.

He shot me a smile before nodding and walking away.

()()**()()

Willow's P.O.V

I continued to make the sweets at a steady pace, not really in a rush because I knew Sebastian was going to walk in at any moment. A deep sigh came from behind me as the door opened to reveal the demon. Huh, speak of the devil… I looked over at him and had to suppress my laugh. He rose a brow at me.

"S-sorry. But you got bubbles on your head!" I burst into chuckles. From his stare I could tell he wanted to snap my neck so I stifled my laughs and composed myself, returning to work. "So I take it Mey-Rin put too much detergent?" I said in a polite way. I had decided that if I was going to stay here, I might as well try to be polite instead of wasting my time being angry and hateful... And plus, it would just cause problems for Ciel.

Sebastian looked over at me from his bowl of melted chocolate with a shocked but confused look. I didn't say anything and just waited for him to answer. However, on the inside I was screaming for him to say something. I focused back on my own bowl and folded in some almonds into the chocolate. Hmm, I'll have to label the sweets just in case one of the kids has a nut allergy. After a few seconds, Sebastian finally answered me.

"I don't know how it cannot occur to someone that the directions _might _possibly be wrong if it says XXX scoops of detergent." He whisked the chocolate bitterly. I chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. It sounds like something Ryan would do, though, so I guess I can feel Sebastian's pain… Wait. Am I sympathizing with a demon? Ugh, just run me through with my own sword. Despite my thoughts I decided to offer some form of comfort… If you can call it that?

"My friend Ryan does the same thing, drives me up the wall, that one does. But maybe you should offer to help her rather than just scold her for failing; you need to teach her otherwise she'll keep making the same mistakes. Works with Ryan all the time. Before she couldn't clean of cook worth shit, but now she's doing better… A-at least I hope she does…" I trailed off as I began to think about how Ryan and Sterling were for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"Hmm... I never really thought of that before…" Sebastian mumbled. "Perhaps I'll try that." I snapped my head up to look at him, shock and slight excitement coursing through me.

"What was that you just said?" I pried, wanting to hear it again. He glared at me but his look wavered at m beaming face. He shook his head and continued his work, ignoring me and my question. I sighed and followed his example and continued to work. I guess that's all I'll get out of him.

Our worked continued through the day like this, I could sense Kelly and Steven outside "exploring the grounds." Because of them outside Sebastian had next to no reason to leave the room and his task, unfortunately for him the servants felt the need to cause some disaster every ten minutes. After Mey-Rin's detergent fiasco I had offered to take care of the other servants if they made some type of mess so Sebastian could continue working. He looked extremely relieved, mumbling about how he wouldn't have to find new servants after he killed the current ones. I sweatdropped at this.

After a few moments a huge explosion sounded from the main kitchen where me and Sebastian knew Bard to be in. I sighed and set down my piping bag. Sebastian sent me a pleading look I nodded at him, making my way downtown… Er… I mean to the main kitchen… Walking fast… I made it to the kitchen and saw Bard sitting on the floor with his afro and flamethrower thingy in his hand. He saw me and immediately looked down at the ground. I stood in front of him in the mom stance. Yeah you know that stance that moms do, putting their hands on their hips, one hip popped out a bit and leaning down to look down at you. Yeah. That stance.

"Bard." I said in a calm voice.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"Why do you have a flamethrower? And _why _is the kitchen in ruins?" I spoke slowly. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, standing up to his full height, which was actually quite taller than me. I swiped the weapon out of his hands and shook my head. "You don't need things like this. It's okay to go slow and not rush things, you have plenty of time." I set the weapon just outside the kitchen door so Sebastian can lock it up. I ran my hand through my short hair and brought it up into a small ponytail.

"I know… I'm just still not used to this." Bard muttered.

"I understand that going from a fast paced life like the one you had is very difficult to slowing down to this life now, but you'll get the hang of it soon." I pushed some debris out of the way to make room for the new dish. "When I was younger, I had a nice, slow paced life and everything was great. But some events in my past forced me to speed up and fight to survive, so the transition was very difficult. But I somehow managed to push on through. And that's just what you need to do, Bard." I smiled up at him, with my hand on his upper arm. He nodded with wide eyes, as if nobody has ever explained it this way before. Which I'm sure I true.

"Now," I started. "Let's get some stuff to make Rolled Cabbage!" He nodded excitedly and jumped to the icebox. I guided him through chopping up the vegetables to mixing spices into the meat. I didn't touch one speck of food, I wanted him to do it on his own. He fulfilled his task without fault and it looked delicious. I mean, for a dish that I can't eat! Damn!

Bard looked so proud of himself, his chest puffed out and his eyes gleaming. I smiled at how happy he looked.

"Amazing work, Bardory! Keep this up and even Sebastian will be impressed!" I beamed at him.

"Thank you, Miss Willow!" He picked me up in a big bear hug. I laughed as he spun me around.

"Okay, okay! You can put me down now!" I wheezed as the air was squeezed out of me. He gasped and set me down, apologizing. "Haha, it's fine! Now, I should be getting back to work! Don't make a mess, again!" I waved at him as I walked out the door, grabbing the flamethrower.

I returned to the smaller kitchen Sebastian and I had been working in.

"I take it everything went well?" Sebastian asked without turning around.

"Uh-huh! Bard realized his mistake and I guided him through making a new dish for lunch! He did it all by himself, well mostly." I replied, getting back to the cake I had been frosting. Sebastian looked up at me with an impressed look. I just smiled back.

Not a moment later, Finny came crashing through the door, running straight for Sebastian. I intervened by stepping in front of the demon and Finny ran right into my chest. Felt like a bag of bricks slamming into me… But I stayed upright.

Finny jumped back in alarm, "I'm so sorry, Miss Willow! I didn't hurt you did I?!" He wailed. I put a hand on his head and he stopped crying instantly.

"Don't you worry, I'm a lot tougher than I look!"

He looked up at me with watery eyes.

"So why don't you show me what's the matter and we can let Sebastian get back to work, huh?" I suggested softly. He nodded and I took his hand gently and walked him to the door with him sniffling behind me. I sent a wink to Sebastian as we left the room.

Finny and I got to the garden in record time and I stared at the disaster before me. All the trees were bare and the flowers where wilted.

"Uhhh…. Hmm…" I didn't really know what to say…

"I'm sorry…" Finny cried.

"I know you are, but from now on you need to be careful. Remember, plants are living things to and it's your job to keep them alive and healthy. Got it?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Willow!" He said with hopeful eyes. I smiled at him before turning back to the ruined garden. I don't have the money for Finny to get new trees. Well, guess there's no choice. I tuned back to look at Finny.

"Finny, I'm going to show you something that I want you to keep a secret, okay?" I whispered. He nodded fervently. "Okay, now, only my friends and Sebastian and Ciel know this, I'll eventually tell Bard, Mey-Rin and Tanaka. But this has _got_ to be kept a secret." He beamed at me with excitement in his teal eyes.

"Here we go!" I lifted my arms in front of me, closing my red eyes. I felt the familiar pulse of life within me, and the life in the trees. I allowed myself to dive into the life system of the trees, willing them to grow. A golden hue came from each plant and myself. I could hear Finny gasping in awe.

Within a matter of seconds, the trees sprung back to life, their foliage popping out like fireworks. The flowers grew and opened with yellow pollen flowing out. Every plant was brighter than they had been before, more vibrant. I willed birds to come to this area and sing. Honeybees buzzed around at my command, and little frog hopped along the small pond in the center of the garden.

The sun hit everything just right to give the newly grown garden a sparkle. Finny 'Oooed' and 'Awed' from next to me.

"Wow! It's beautiful! How did you do that Miss Willow?! Are you a witch!?" Finny exclaimed, looking back and forth between me and the garden. I chuckled at his amazement and shook my head.

"I'm not a witch, Finny. I'm a goddess." I said simply. Physically, I was a Hybrid of a demon and angel. But Spiritually, I was a goddess. Finny's mouth formed into a small circle.

"Wooooow!" He yelled. I quickly put my hand up to his mouth.

"Shhhh! Remember, this is a secret." I whispered loudly at him. I honestly didn't care who found out, but just to keep up formalities. "I need to get back to helping Sebastian so I'll see you later! You don't need to tend to the garden anymore, so don't touch it. Do _not_ touch it." I repeated, giving him a pointed look. He nodded and saluted me. Sending him a smile I walked back up to the manor, to the kitchen I was working in.

When I got there, there was no sign of the demon. I wracked my brain trying to remember what he did in the manga… Let's see. He helped Mey-Rin, check. He helped Bard, check (even though I did it this time). And finny was taken care of. Ah. That's right. The cat he keeps hidden. Because of our status as soul mates, I was able to find him easily enough without getting lost. I saw the raven-haired demon sitting on the steps of the private garden with a black cat in his arms, his gloved fingers squeezing her paws. She looked pissed and uncomfortable.

'Stooop.' She cried. Of course Sebastian couldn't hear her so I decided to step in.

"Ya know, she doesn't really like that. She's telling you to stop." I said walking up behind them. Sebastian looked up at me with wide eyes. The cat taking this as an opportunity to escape. She wiggled out of his grasp and darted into the bushes. He looked back just in time to see her black tail disappear into the foliage. He turned back to me.

"I did not hear you coming." He stated. I shrugged and took a seat next to him, locking eyes with amber ones from the bush.

"Sorry, just a habit, I guess." I replied, beckoning the cat back out my clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth. She cautiously stepped out, looking warily at Sebastian.

"Was there something you needed?" Sebastian pressed after a few moments of silence while I petted the cat.

"Hmm, not really, just to tell you I fixed the garden." I felt weird. Before, when I first got here, I couldn't stand Sebastian. I hated him. But now, I don't hate him as much. I still don't like him as much as I 'should', being his soul mate and all. He's still a dick, but there's really not much for me to hate. I sighed. Sebastian looked up at me from the cat, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Actually… I wanted… Um. T-to, ya know. Apologize…" I stammered, refusing to look up at him. But I could feel his eye searing holes into the side of my head. Thank God, my bangs cover my face from his view, I'm blushing too hard. "I-I, um, I was rude and being a complete bitch. And I don't even know why. Well, that's not completely true. I just saw you as another demon that didn't deserve any kindness. I was wrong. So far you actually seem pretty decent. So… I'm sorry." I finalized while looking up at him with a flick of my head to move my bangs out of the way. I was shocked to see the expression on his face. He wore a small smile and his normally hard ruby eyes were soft like rose petals. I blushed. I mean, come on! Even I can admit he's super attractive!

"I must apologize as well," He said softly. "I, too, had no reason to be so hateful towards you. You have definitely been an immense help since arriving here. I am grateful. I was able to finish the sweets for the children early because of you, thank you." He smiled again. I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"So, friends?" I asked sticking out my hand for him to shake. He chuckled, but took my hand nonetheless.

"Friends."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey, guys! I'm back after nearly a year! Haha I'm not going to defend myself or try to explain my I was gone for so long! All you need to know is that I'm back! I hope you guys liked this new chapter! I'll try to update every week at least once! As always I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, it belongs to Yana Toboso. But Willow, Kelly, Steven and Ryan and Sterling are mine! Until next time!**


	6. Who Are You To Me?

Songs of Our Lives

Ch. 5

"Ugh! Carriages- ow! Are so bumpy!" I smacked the side of my head on the window of the carriage as we hit a rock. Currently we were heading to London because Ciel received a silly letter from the silly Queen. I don't like the Queen. She just dumps all this crap on Ciel and still acts like she cares for him. And I don't know if this will go by the manga or the anime. However, I still don't know if in the manga the Queen was the one to kill Ciel's parents because the manga hadn't gotten that far by the time I stopped reading. Damn.

"Well, you wouldn't hit your head if you sat up straight." Sebastian chided. I humph and stuck my tongue out at him, our legs brushing as I sunk lower into my seat and leaned heavily on the side of the carriage. He sighed and shook his head.

When I had said we were heading to London, we meant Me, Sebastian, Ciel and Steven and Kelly. Ciel sat across from me giving me a disapproving look, with Kelly next to him. She looked positively thrilled to be going to 19th century London. Steven sat on the other side of Sebastian, chatting with Kelly. We had already been in the cramped carriage for quite a long time, but what made it worse was the fact that I was stuffed into this death trap called fashion.

Because we were no longer at the manor Kelly and I were required to wear dresses for this trip. Steven was also put into a much nicer suit than his normal faded T-shirt and black jeans and combat boots. His facial piercings were removed and tiny retainers now sat snuggly in his lip and eyebrow. My own noticeable facial piercing had to go. I mourned the absence of my lip piercing. At least my hair covered my ears so I could keep the multitude of metal piercings.

Kelly was lucky, only having to wear a choker to hide her rose tattoo on the back of her neck. Ciel was shocked to find out how many body modifications we all had combined. I had the grand total of eighteen piercings, eight on each ear plus a lip piercing and a dermal piercing in the hallow of my clavicle. I had only one tattoo of a simple triangle around my bellybutton. Steven had his lip piercing and four piercing on each ear and a full sleeve of tattoos on his left arm, which was now covered by a black fabric. And Kelly had her ears surgically pointed and had three piercing in her ears and her rose tattoo. Our total being 33 piercing, technically 3 tattoos (if you count a sleeve as one), and one major body mod. Sebastian was intrigued and Ciel was horrified.

To cover our hair, since the three of us did not have a natural color, I had to use a simple potion that changes our hair color for a short while. My normally ombred purple hair was now black as was Steven's and Kelly's usual fiery orange hair was dulled to a natural ginger. Yay! We looked normal…! Ehhh…

"Look! We're here!" Kelly gasped, pressing her face to the window. Looking outside I saw grand buildings going by, all with bright flowers in planters contrasting with the gray of the sky. We stopped in front of the town house. I opened the door first and jumped out, Sebastian following me. He helped Ciel out then Kelly, Steven had gotten out from the other door.

"Young Master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" Sebastian inquired the blue-eyed boy.

Ciel adjusted his top hat saying, "I couldn't care less who sent that letter… I hate going to crowded places." I grunted.

"Same." I mumbled. Kelly chuckled.

"But being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change," Sebastian grinned. "Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?"

I sent a look to Kelly and Steven, trying to hold in my snigger.

"Yes, but I just traded them for three more idiots…" The door was opened just then.

"Hey!" Kelly, Steven and I shouted.

"I wasn't talking about you." Ciel growled, his blue eyed fixed on the three people inside the room. My friends and I sweatdropped. _Oh._

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house." A woman dressed in red complained as she scoured a cabinet.

"I can't find them either…" An Asian man said from the floor, peering into a vase. Well, no shit you're not finding any! I could see Grell just behind an arm chair. I had met the Madam and Lau briefly when Ciel was kidnapped by that Scarface dude.

"Madam Red! Lau! Why are you here!" Ciel shouted. I thought his vocal chords would rip.

"Ah, he came back so quickly." Madam Red chirped. So quickly? Did Sebastian not just say it had been _a while_? Kelly seemed to share my thoughts fro she leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Didn't Seb just say…?" She trailed off. I nodded my head and told her to just go with it.

"Oh! And who are these two new faces accompanying you today, Little Earl?" Lau sang, after He and the Madam explained why they were here. "I have already had the pleasure of meeting Miss bodyguard, here."

"Ah! That's right! We've never introduced ourselves! Pardon our rudeness." Steven said in his best fake accent. He grabbed Madam Red's hand and kissed it. "I'm Steven Whitthorn and this is Kelly Clare. And this young lady is…?" Kiss ass.

Madam Red gushed over how "Charming this young man was~." Ugh gag me. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I'm Madam Red, that is my butler Grell." Madam Red sobered up a little.

After the formalities, we got down to business. But the details were exceedingly boring so I won't torture you with them. I'm sure you've read this scene millions of times.

When everything was said and done, with some input from me and Kelly and Steven, we found ourselves outside a gloomy looking building. A black and purple sign overhead reading 'Undertaker.' I was practically buzzing with excitement. I bounced up and down in my spot next to Ciel.

"WHY ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THIS KIND OF PLACE?!" Madam Red exploded. I sniggered and opened the door for Ciel.

"Undertaker?" Ciel called out. "Are you there?"

"Hee~ Hee~ Hee~." A high pitched giggle came from somewhere in the dimly lit room. I shivered in excitement. Not in that way, you pervs! "I knew~ That you would come~." The gray-haired mortician stepped out of a coffin. "Welcome, Earl~ And Milady~ Hee hee!" Undertaker giggled while taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I felt my face warm and I quickly snatched my hand back. Kelly and Steven sniggered behind me. My eyes flashed gold and I shot them a piercing glare, they immediately silenced.

"My name's Willow Eliot and behind me are Kelly Clare and Steven Whitthorn." I introduced myself and friends. He gave us a little bow before Ciel intervened.

"We didn't come here to play today." I heard Ciel say.

"Will you tell us what you know about 'Jack the Ripper'?" I asked getting down to business, being a little more polite than the blue-haired boy next to me. Undertaker turned to me and gave me a wide grin.

"Well~ Since your Royal Highness," I saw Madam Red and Lau give me odd looks, which I just waved off, "and the Earl went out of your way to visit me." He reached forward and gently took a piece of my hair, stepping close. "I'll certainly do everything I can to help~." He chuckled before stepping away, moving back to his desk. Of which was just a coffin made of a dark wood. "Go ahead and take a seat first, I'll go make tea."

Everyone looked around bewilderedly as if they didn't know where to sit. Steven, Kelly and I plopped down on one particularly long coffin. Undertaker walked off into another part of the shop, only to return minutes later with tea and an urn of bone-shaped cookies. By this time everyone had finally sucked up the courage and sat on the coffins that may or may not have a body in it.

"You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper?" The retired Shinigami asked in an uncharacteristically serious manner. "Everyone's been scared of this disturbance…" He trailed off, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

Underneath his silver bangs I could see his green eyes flashing over to our red-clad friend and her timid butler. _So, he knows as well._ It wasn't really a feat since he seems to know everything before Ciel or Sebastian knows. I felt a pang move through my chest as I followed his gaze.

"But! This isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." Undertaker munched on his cookie as he stood from his seat making his way over to Ciel.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red asked, a drop of sweat sliding down her neck. _As if you don't know,_ I thought sarcastically. Undertaker, too, seemed very unimpressed with the Madam's act. However, I must give the woman credit for being able to trick Ciel and Sebastian so far.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed." Undertaker offered Ciel a cookie from his urn, to Ciel declined with a slight shake of his head. The Mortician then spun to me and instead of offering me the urn, directly handed me a cookie, as if he didn't want to be rejected. _AH! Poor baby!_ I eagerly to the bone shaped sweet and took a bite, and holy shite. These were divine~ My lips spread into a content smile, to which Undertaker responded with a grin of his own.

"Were they killed in a similar way as these victims?" Kelly asked grabbing a cookie from the urn. She did always like some good food. Undertaker nodded at her.

"They were, Miss Best Friend~!" Undertaker praised. "But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel leaned forward.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

Undertaker held his urn of cookies close to himself as he chuckled. "Well now, I wonder what! I wonder what it is indeed~ Is it bothering you?"

"I see. So that's how it is." Lau said with his nasty voice. "You're very good at doing business, Undertaker." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How much money do you want for this information?" I face palmed.

"_How much money!?_" Undertaker rushed Lau, getting into the Asian man's face. "I don't want any of the Queen's money!" He yelled. Turning to Ciel with a sinister smile. "Now then, Earl~"

He approached Ciel in a staggered walk, gripping either side of Ciel's face. "I have only one requirement~ Show me a 'First Rate Laugh'! If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you~!" He held himself while drooling. He collapsed back over his desk, still giggling to himself.

"Weirdo." Ciel sweatdropped. Undertaker looked up slightly, I could feel his eyes piercing through me.

"Or… perhaps…" Undertaker mumbled to himself. I rose an eye brow, tilting my head slightly. He gave me a soft smile, that I couldn't help but blush at. I barely caught Sebastian's glare directed towards Undertaker before Lau opened his dumb mouth. I just tuned him out and his lame 'joke'. Steven booed lowly. Kelly stifled a laugh at Steven's jeer.

Then it was Madam Red's turn. I stepped up behind Ciel and covered his ears as his aunt dived into the most perverted story that my ears have ever been burned with. I gave her a disapproving glare as she finished.

"Well, how about you, Miss Willow? Care to give it a shot?" Undertaker grinned.

"Hmm~ Or I could just tell Ciel what's hidden in your mind~?" I sang. He dropped his smile and sauntered up to me. I felt Sebastian take a step closer to me.

"Now, why would you do that~?" Undertaker asked sadly.

"Because it would be faster than the hour we just wasted listening to Madam Red's story." I said plainly. "Come on, Ciel!" I grabbed Ciel's hand and headed for the door. Everyone looked at me in shock. However, I wasn't concerned. Because~ In Three. Two. One!

"Wait!" I win! I turned back to Undertaker with a sly grin.

"Yesss~?" I drawled. He sighed and mumbled under his breath, something that sounded distinctly like "You never change…"

"Okay… One laugh but not a 'first rate laugh'…" He lamented. I smiled and agreed and walked up to him. Sebastian was being really weird lately from how he's been sticking close to me. Even though since we came to an understanding the pain we felt has stopped. He stood closer than I would have liked, but not close enough to be noticeable by the humans in the room.

Ignoring Sebastian's possessiveness, I leaned forward and whispered into Undertaker's ear. He was silent long enough for me to step back before he exploded into peals of laughter. I chuckled to myself at my own joke, which was might I say, extremely funny. Thank you, Tumblr.

Everyone was quite shocked at how hard he was laughing, despite him saying just one little laugh. There was a crash outside and I was pleased to know that it was the sign that hung over the door. The mortician was practically rolled on the floor, his hat falling of his head. After a while he finally came down from his high and held himself up on his desk.

"Ah~ Come, let us continue…" He chuckled and snorted as everyone settle back down into their seats on the coffins. He composed himself as I handed him his hat. He thanked me for the 'brilliant laugh' and placed the black top hat onto his head.

"So, about those prostitutes?" Steven implores.

"Ah, yes. Actually… I've always thought that there weren't enough… 'Guests'." He chuckled. Sebastian looked curious at this.

"Not enough?" The demon question. Undertaker confirmed his previous statement with an anatomy doll in his arms. He held it delicately and stroked its face fondly. Not gonna lie, I'm a little jealous. Like shit, bro, why can't an attractive guy like him hold me like that!? I looked over to Kelly and could see she felt the same, if her looking in between the doll and Steven were any indication. I gave her a sly look when she looked to me. She blushed and punched my arm.

We tuned back into the conversation to see everyone, beside Sebastian, with disgusted looks.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark…" Lau coughed behind his sleeve. For a being that can change emotions, I felt the irritation pour off Undertaker. Seems we have a similar dislike for the Asian man.

"It could've come from the slums of China." Undertaker shot back. "That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore." I looked down solemnly. I understand Madam Red's reason for all these killings, however I don't agree with them. I may hate demons and any supernatural being that kills needlessly or irrationally. But humans are just as guilty. They are not perfect being and if needed I will be the one to stop them. As my job as Life Source.

"Her womb is gone." I murmured just as Undertaker spoke the same thing. I could feel Madam Red's blue eyes pierce through me. I ignored her as Undertaker explained how the bodies came to him. He walked up behind me and wrapped him arms around me, I felt my heart skip.

"If he had to act within such a short time, He should slit the throat first," He dragged his black nails along my throat, his skin barely brushing my flesh leaving a trail a fire. "And proceed to cut open the stomach." Again he traced his nails over my body, only this time much lower. At his touch I felt a wave of dizziness flood over me.

"_My dear, what are you doing out here? It's nearly nightfall and you are unwell! Come inside." A voice said. I know that voice… But it's much more sophisticated than the one I am used to. I felt my head turn and a smile spread across my lips against my will. When I was facing the owner of the voice, I was filled with shock._

_Undertaker?! He looked the same but different at the same time. His bangs were out of his face and the long tresses were pulled into a low ponytail. He lacked the scar that now ran across his face._

"_Oh but my Love, you know how I love sunsets… They signify an end of a day. Just as soon, I must leave as well." My lips move with the words, but the voice is not mine. Undertaker sat next to me on the stone bench. I grabbed his hands in him, noticing that his nails were short and unpainted. "Adrian my dear, my duty here is fulfilled and it is my time to go."_

"_No!" Undertaker, or rather Adrian, protested. "I'll find a way! I'll find a way to save you! Please, Alessandra." He released my hands and cupped my face. He leaned in closer and I felt a slight panic. H-he was going to k-kiss me! Just before our lips met I felt something smack my cheek._

"Oi! Willow! Hey, are you okay?" I found myself lying down inside a coffin with everyone surrounding me. I take it that Kelly was the one to smack me, because she's the only one who could and live. Undertaker was at the head of the coffin, wiping a cool cloth over my forehead, from my point of view I could see his green eyes glowing with concern.

I pushed his hand away gently and sat up. My head was pounding and my vision was fuzzy. Kelly reached into the shoulder bag she was carrying, clinking glass could be heard. Her arm disappeared up to her elbow as she searched for something. Madam Red and Lau's eyes grew at the sight. Kelly made a small noise of triumph and pulled out a small vial of blue liquid. She uncorked it and passed it to me, but my hands were shaking to badly to grip the bottle.

Sebastian took it from the orange haired girl and cupped my chin, using his thumb to pry open my lips. He tipped the bottle to my lips and I drank the bitter liquid. As I drank I felt my body relax and my headache go away. Sebastian didn't let me go, rather he tipped my head back so he could look into my eyes. His gaze was intense and concentrated. And his touch was warm and gentle.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a layer of concern in his voice. I nodded and pushed my way up out of the coffin.

"I'm fine." I said. I was sure I was fine now, but what was that? Why did I see Undertaker? Who was Alessandra? I turned to look at Undertaker, who was oddly quite. What did he and Alessandra have to do with me? I closed the coffin and sat back down. "We can continue, just a dizzy spell." I waved off the strange incident.

They all gave me an unsure look but I just ignored them.

"Are we just going to turn a blind eye to the fact that Kelly just stuck most of her arm into that small bag like it went into another universe!?" Madam Red shouted. Her voice was loud and irritating and she was getting on my nerves. All of this was getting on my nerves. I know she's upset that she can't have kids anymore and these women where throwing it all away. But it's their lives and their bodies. I don't support abortion or the like but I won't go killing women over it.

I stood up and walked up to her, getting in her face. She backed up a little at my forceful glare. My eyes shifted to Lau and he too recoiled slightly.

"You will both forget the past…" I looked to Kelly with questioning eyes.

"20 minutes" She replied. Damn I was out for a long time.

"You will forget the past 20 minutes and shut the hell up." I hissed. They both went silent and their eyes glazed over then focused again. They looked around confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what were we talking about? I must have dosed off~!" Madam Red laughed. I stepped back and looked to the others. Their eyes were wide, save for Kelly and Steven.

"What?" I asked raising my hands. "Let's just get back to what we were talking about." I gestured to the coffins for them to sit with my eyebrows raised when they didn't move. I sat down and crossed my legs with a flourish. They all just need to stop worrying. I'm fine. I'm not dying. So why are they acting like I am?

We got back to our conversation and soon it was time for us to leave. I sighed in relief. I really wanted to take a nap… or something… We stood and put our coats on, I made sure my gun was still strapped to my thigh and that my charm bracelet was around my wrist. Two silver katana charms hung from the chain. It's not like a woman could carry around two swords in broad daylight.

Everyone exited the building, but I hung back. Kelly sent me a questioning look but I waved her ahead mouthing to her that I'll meet up with them later. She nodded and jumped up on the carriage next to Grell and Steven took the rear. I closed the door as they drove away, but not without seeing Sebastian looking out the window of the carriage at me.

"Oh~ Stayed back did you?" Undertaker asked from the door way that led to another room, after putting away the beakers of tea.

"Cut the crap, _Adrian._" I spat. "Who the hell are you?"

He giggled and back up through the doorway, beckoning me with a long pale finger. I hesitated before following him. He led me through a dark hallway and stopped at a black door. He looked back at me with an eerie grin with a finger lifted to his lips. Undertaker then pushed the door open to reveal a room with black leather couches and a fireplace lit on one wall. There were no windows but dark purple curtains hung on the black floral walls.

Undertaker stepped aside to allow me to step inside, as I did he drew a finger over my cheek. I pulled away from him. I was afraid. I was afraid to see something else. I already had an idea of what that vision was and I hoped to God that I was wrong.

I settled down onto a couch closest to the door. He chuckled to himself and sat down on the couch across from me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, I wasn't sure what I wanted to say or ask. I didn't know what I was feeling at the moment. I didn't know what I wanted. Do I really want to know who Alessandra is? But, it seemed Undertaker was going to choose for me.

"So, care to tell me what you saw~?" He sang with a straight face. It was creepy but familiar. I gave him a steady look but my heart was betraying me. It beat rapidly and it felt like it would break out at any moment. He tilted his head at my lack of response.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Recalling the sunset. His voice. The way his hands held my face so gently. It felt like he was hold me, not Alessandra. I opened my eyes to see that he had moved his bangs from his face and pulled his hair into the same ponytail as in the vision. I gasped, sitting up rigidly in my seat. Is this another vision?

"Alessandra." He said. I stood up, my hand gripping the charms of my swords. "I thought so." Undertaker sighed and smiled softly. He had completely changed from the crazy mortician that was asking for laughs as payment. He was Adrian Crevan the Grim Reaper.

"Who is she? And who are you to me?" My voice was like steel when I addressed him. He didn't seem fazed at all.

"Well, now… I wonder who she is? Would you like to know?" He chuckled and stood up from his seat and came so close to me that our noses were nearly touching. "You'll have to give me something in return for that information." The vibrations of his voice passed through me.

"And what do you want this time?"

"A kiss."

He pressed his lips to mine.


	7. Dresses? Murderers? Love?

Songs of Our Lives

Ch. 6

Willow's P.o.V

What the hell.

What. The. Hell.

Undertaker had just kissed me. He kissed me. I felt like my brain had stopped. I didn't kiss him back but I felt a fire where his skin touched mine and I felt his burning emotion flow through me. His desire, his desperation and his…Love? Why? Does he love me? Or do I just remind him of Alessandra and that's why he kissed me? No matter the reason I jerked back and my hand connected with the side of his face. His green-yellow eyes widening as he held a hand to his red and stinging cheek. My hand tingled in pain but I glared fiercely at him anyway.

"What the hell was that?! Who do you think you are just kissing me like that like you own me!" I shouted in his face. I could see my eyes glow a brilliant gold in the reflection of his eyes. Before he could answer I cut him off. "You know what!? I don't even care anymore. No information is worth a forced kiss like that." I turned and stormed out of the room, back to the front of the shop. Ugh! The nerve of that guy! He has no right to force himself on me!

I punched a coffin on my way to the door, effectively cracking the wood.

"Willow, wai-" I heard Undertaker call out behind me. He cut off when I swung open the door to show a red-eyed demon standing there with an unhappy look on his face.

"Miss Willow, I came to pick you up, the others are already on their way back to the town house." Sebastian bowed slightly and offered me his hand when he straightened. I looked back at Undertaker who wore a pleading look on his lips. His bangs already having moved back in front of his face and his hair let down.

I turned back to Sebastian and took his hand.

"Come on, Sebastian. I want to go home and take a nap…" We left the shop with my arm threaded through Sebastian's. I held onto him a little more tightly than I should have, but right now I need something that makes since. I know how I feel around Sebastian. He's my friend that I already feel like I can rely on. This may or may not be because he's my soulmate but I don't care. In the time I was in Undertaker's presence I felt confused and a little scared. At first I was excited to meet one of my favorite characters from the anime and manga, but that quickly went away. His emotions confused me and I feel lost. How does he know me? Why did he kiss me so suddenly?

"Willow?" Sebastian roused me from my down spiraling thoughts. I looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, resting my head on his upper arm, seeing that's as high as I could reach. He bent and hooked his arm around my knees and lifted he up to carry me bridal style.

"What's the matter, Willow?" He asked quietly. What is wrong with me? It was just a kiss… So why do I feel so drained? Maybe Kelly's potion is wearing off. Yeah, that must be it… Ugh, if only Jackson were here to tell me what's wrong with me!

"Undertaker kissed me." I found myself saying. His arms tightened around me. I refrained from reading his emotions, if felt wrong to invade on his emotions. And only his.

"Why?" He strained out. I shrugged and laid my head on his shoulder as we made our way to the town house.

"When I passed out in the shop, I had a vision of him and a woman he called Alessandra… I asked him who he was after you guys left but he told me I had to kiss him for him to tell me… But he just kissed me without me answering him." I choked out. I felt small and weak. How could I have not seen that coming? No, rather, why didn't I stop him? I am definitely fast enough to dodge a kiss even with how close we were standing. "I'm sorry…" I felt like I had to apologize to the demon. Not because I had more feelings for him than as a friend but I suppose it was just a basic instinct as being half-demon, and a female no less to apologize to the male.

He shook his head and held me a bit more firmly but gently, his arms are so warm…

"There is no need to apologize." He murmured. But I didn't notice his glowing fuchsia because my eyes were slipping close. I heard my once chaotic music that hung in the air around us change to something more peaceful before I fell asleep in his arms.

We arrived back to the town house before the others. I had woken up just as we arrived and Sebastian took me up to the room me and Kelly were sharing for the time being. He laid me down on the plush bed and pulled the blankets up over my body, up to my nose, just how I liked it. I blearily wondered how he knew that… But I was asleep before I could voice my ponderings.

()()**()()

Sebastian's P.o.V

That damn Reaper… He knows the consequences of her finding out who he is to her. She'll be torn in two. Just as she was before… Many, many lifetimes ago. I watched as her red eyes slipped close and her head tipped to the side slightly. The blanket moved with each breathe she took. She will eventually find out, I know this. But it doesn't stop me from wanting her to never know. Even so, if she were to ask me, I will have no choice but to tell her…

I brushed strands of hair out of her face with my gloved hand. She looks so peaceful. As she sleeps her music that constantly flows through the air never stops, only changing to a soft classical piece. I suppose the gift of a muse. I pressed my lips to her forehead and left the room to complete the task given by my young master. She does not know of my feeling towards her. I knew her in a past life of her's and learned how to hide my emotions from her. When Willow first appeared in this world I knew she was here and who she was before she had even knocked on the door. I sighed and continued my task.

That was completed quickly and soon I could hear the carriage outside, it seems like Grell got lost… I sighed in exasperation. Peering through the door of Willow's room I saw that she was still asleep so I made my way down to greet the Young Master.

I'm always amused by the shocked looks on these human's faces when I do a task much faster than expected. It adds flare to this life as a butler. Madam Red did not believe I had completed my task as well as picking up Willow. I, of course, do not enjoy being called a liar so I had to prove her wrong. I never lie. Once all was settled they went to the sitting room for tea. I was about to follow when a hand grabbed my sleeve. I turned to see purple eyes staring worriedly into mine. Another pair, this time blue, also looked up at me.

"Is Willow okay?" Steven asked. I sighed and turned fully to them.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, she said she wanted to take a nap. Most likely emotionally spent from what happened at the Undertaker's Parlor…" I trailed off, debating if I should tell them the whole story. Willow may not want them to know or would rather tell them herself once she woke up.

"From when she passed out? Or did something else happen?" Kelly probed. I could see that their potion to change their hair color was fading, as Kelly's hair was more vibrant and Steven's had a slight blue tint.

"Something happened after we all left, but I'll leave Willow to tell you." I said decisively. They nodded and walked into the sitting room. I prepared the tea and joined them.

I set the tea before everyone and took my spot behind the Young Master.

"Where is Willow, Sebastian? I need to discuss our next move with her." My Lord asked not looking back at me.

"I'm afraid, My Lord, that Miss Willow is still unwell and she is currently resting in her room." I informed respectively. Brat, is she just a tool to you? Of course she is, what am I saying? I'm letting my emotions run away with me. I must regain control.

We began to talk about the most probable suspect. Viscount Druitt, Aleister Chamber. Our conclusion was that he was using the victim's organs in rituals, however both Kelly and Steven would once and a while sneak glances at Madam Red and Grell. I, too, knew of the real Jack the Ripper. But just for my own amusement, I let the Young Master believe that I knew nothing and watched him struggle.

We spoke for a few minutes more when I heard a shuffle upstairs in Willow's room. She must be awake now. I listened as the door opened and closed and she jumped down the stairs. Not seconds later she burst through the door, following her seemed to be a golden light as she smiled widely. Her short purple hair swirling around her face and her red eyes were shining brightly. A soft happy tune flowed into the room with her. In all the lives I've known her, she always seems to captivate me.

()()**()()

"Sorry for not being able to greet you when you got home! I wasn't feeling too well, but I'm perfectly fine now!" I took a seat in the empty chair right across from the Ciel and Sebastian.

"That's alright, are you sure you are feeling better?" Ciel asked, though he didn't seem all too concerned. Probably just being polite. I wasn't able to respond for Madam Red cut in.

"Oh, were you feeling unwell? I could check you out, I am a doctor, my dear." The Madam asked with a concerned tone. Yeah, right. Concerned my ass. She knew of what I knew and she was just trying to through me off by being nice. Well, too bad.

"Ah, no thank you… That's not necessary!" I waved off her offer because I truly was feeling alright. When I had woken up I felt refreshed and for some reason, at peace. I recall dreaming of something but for the life of me, I could not remember. But I do remember the warm, secure feeling. Like a mother's embrace. I looked at Madam Red and searched her mind. She was so ready to be a mother. She was so ready to have a family of her own, just as her sister did.

"Are you sure?" The Madam asked. I nodded my head and turned my attention to Ciel.

"So what did I miss?" I changed the subject, refusing to allow Madam Red to take a look. My body doesn't function like a human's does… Unfortunately for me, being half angel and half demon makes me susceptible to illnesses from both species. And none of those illnesses are as mild as a human common cold or the flu. They're like the flu times five. Not fun.

"We were just discussing on crashing Druitt's party tonight! Madam Red just said that she could get us in!" Kelly replied in an overly excited manner. This girl is milking it. I lifted an eyebrow and she looked down, getting the message. Steven sniggered.

"Anyway, that sounds great!" Not really, though. Despite what I know and the fact I could end this all right now, I wanted Ciel to figure this out on his own. I still have no idea what I'm going to do about Madam Red, however… If I convinced Madam Red to change, Grell will kill her. If I don't, Grell will still kill her. Seems like a lose-lose situation…

"There's only one chance for us to do this!" Ciel proclaimed.

()()**()()

"Daaaammmn girrrlll~" Kelly catcalled as I stepped out from behind the privacy screen. We were getting ready for the ball that was in an hour. Kelly, Steven and I had once again taken a potion to change our hair colors to something more natural, but nothing too normal because we still wanted to stand out.

Kelly had changed first and she looked stunning! Her boy short orange hair was sleek and swept to the side with a black rose headband, which matched her black rose choker, the tips curling slightly towards her face. Her dress was a bright blue on the outer layer, made of satin. The bodice was slightly ruffled and held up by two thin straps on either shoulder, bow adorned the front. The skirt was synched lengthwise, creating long ruffles. Underneath was a black satin that was also synched in the same way. Her feet could not be seen but she wore black heels that had more black roses tied to the sides. She painted her nails a blue that matched the dress and applied some simple smoky eyeshadow and her look was complete.

My own dress was a color I did not wear normally… It was a brilliant white. My dress had many ruffles on the skirt from being synched into the waistline and tucked under the corset-like bodice. The back of the corset tied with a white satin ribbon. Along the top of the bodice was a black leather with buckles in the front. I wore black leather gloves that went up to my upper arms and did not cover my fingers or knuckles, so I could still make a fist if need be. My now black hair was pinned up in loose curls and I wore a small black head piece with white feathers and white fishnet to cover my face. I painted my nails black and applied bright red lipstick to add a bit of color to my look and lack eyeliner and a shimmery grey eye shadow. And I wore simple black heels.

I had to agree with Kelly, damn. As before when we went into town, we could not carry our swords in the open, so I had my two swords in a chain around my neck and Kelly had hers on a bracelet around her wrist. We looked hot, but could still kill you! Just how I liked it.

"Hey, you guys ready? Everyone is downstairs already." Steven poked his head into the room. We nodded and followed him out, carrying fans that matched our dresses to make ourselves look more aristocratic. As we stepped into the hall I couldn't help but whistle at Steven. Could this man clean up or what?

He wore all black from his suit jacket to his tie. The jacket was a black velvet rose pattern and he wore his hair out of his face. It was gelled up into a perfect quaff. Hehe quaff. His tie had a small rose embroidered into the center. And probably just for shits and giggles, he held a black wooden cane with a skull on the top in his hands.

He laughed at my wolf call and ushered me and Kelly forward, his eyes lingering for a little too long on Kelly.

"You don't look too bad yourself, love." He said, but I knew his comment wasn't directed towards me.

"Oh why thank you, good sir!" I said in a dramatic voice. "But I think Kelly looks way more gorgeous, don't cha think?" I smirked as I spun Kelly to face him and not me. He blushed and nodded.

"U-uh, yeah. You look very beautiful, Kelly." She turned cherry red at his words and I felt my inner fangirl screaming. My OTP! I laughed as we finally got to the foyer where everyone was waiting. I snapped my fan open and struck a pose along with Kelly.

"So… How do we look?" I asked in a posh accent, fluttering my eyelashes. I was slightly thrown off when I felt a huge wave of love and desire, but it was gone so fast I couldn't tell who it came from. Maybe it was Steven to Kelly, the boy is practically drooling over my best friend. Ciel blushed at my question before stuttering out a meek compliment. I once agan had to shield Ciel from Kelly who nearly strangled him. But I had to admit that he makes the prettiest girl. I knew how he felt, however when, I had to dodge Madam Red's glomp and threat to cut off Lau's hands if he touched me or Kelly. The night was going well so far. At least I thought it was until I looked at Sebastian who had an impassive look on his face. I quirked an eyebrow but thought nothing of it. I don't need him to tell me I look good, 'cause I know. Damn.

We all could not fit into one carriage because of our dresses so we took two separate carriages. Kelly, Steven and I in one following Ciel, Madam Red, Lau and Sebastian. Grell was driving the other's carriage. It was a short ride to the Viscount's mansion and good lord. Was this place the most… Flamboyant place I have ever been too. Even in the darkness of night, I had to shield my eyes from the amount of light this building was giving off. I jumped out of the carriage when Sebastian opened the door for us, and it's not… important… but I noticed her offered a hand to Kelly when she exited the carriage, but not to me… I'm might be a little offended. Okay, I'm extremely offended. But I wasn't going to start things now so I brushed it off.

Ciel called us all over and we began our battle strategy.

"Alright," Madam Red began to give us our positions. "Ciel will be my niece from the countryside and Sebastian as her tutor, Lau is my lover. Grell can stay as he is. Good so far?" We nodded and she continued, "Kelly will be my apprentice and Steven as her fiancé. And Willow, you'll be Sebastian's sister." I nearly choked on my spit as these words came from her mouth.

"His sister? Wouldn't be funnier if she were his wife or something?" Steven sniggered. I wasn't disappointed to not be his significant other or anything… But his sister?

"As funny as it would be, they both currently have black hair and red eyes, so it would be more believable if they were siblings." Madam Red replied. I guess it made since… We do have similar colorings, but that is where the similarities ended. My skin was tanner than his and my nose was more rounded and sloped and my facial structure was complete opposite to his. He was angles and sharp edges, whereas I was soft and curvy.

"Aw, but I don't get a lover? No far." I pouted. "But I guess it's for the best, I don't need no man! Take care of my own damn self." I muttered.

With this we all entered the Mansion and our investigation began.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hey, guys! So another chapter is up! I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who commented! You guys really kept me motivated to write this chapter so thanks! Anyway! I've posted this story on Wattpad, so it's there if you prefer to read on Wattpad. Also, I will be posting pictures of Willow's, Kelly's and Steven's outfits on Wattpad for this chapter! And if you like Willow, check out my George Weasley fanfic on Wattpad and Fanfic as well. My user name is WillowEliot12 for Wattpad! Thank you again!**


End file.
